marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Darcy Lewis (Earth-199999)
| HistoryText = Darcy Lewis was a political science student, who ended up being assigned to astrophysicist Jane Foster as a graduate student due to the lack of applicants for Jane's graduate request. As a result, she was travelling in a van with Jane and Jane's old mentor Erik Selvig, when the mysterious weather event that was subject of Foster's research unexpectedly resulted in a powerful vortex before them. As they struggled with the zero-visibility conditions, the van collided with a man who had stumbled out of the dust into their path. The man, who only announced himself as Thor, was injured again when Darcy tasered him, prompting them to take him to hospital. The following day, Darcy made a surprise discovery when she noticed the figure of a man in one of the photographic images captured from the atmospheric event. While Jane realised that the newcomer might be able to shed some light on the event, Selvig was more sceptical, sparking a lengthy disagreement that Darcy only rarely weighed in on to support the more fanciful elements of Foster's theories. Darcy continued to tag along with the scientists, providing numerous observations about their rapidly changing situation that were sometimes even helpful. She was present when Sif and the Warriors Three came to Earth, and later witnessed the restoration of Thor's powers as he fought the Destroyer. A few years later, Darcy had moved with Jane to London, England. One day, she interrupted Jane's blind date to inform her that her equipment had been beeping, displaying the same readings as when they met Thor. After introducing her friend to her new intern, Ian Boothby, they investigated an abandoned warehouse, where they found a group of kids playing with various portals and lack of gravity around certain objects. While Darcy and Ian began to fool around with the portals, Jane went missing for hours, forcing Darcy to call the police before Jane reappeared. Coincidentally, Thor returned. But when the policemen attempted to charge the trio for trespassing on public property, making physical contact with Jane caused the policeman to be repulsed by a blast of red energy. Before Darcy could react, Thor summoned the Bifrost Bridge to take him and Jane away. Darcy later learned that Selvig was institutionalized for publicly stripping down while performing experiments at Stonehenge. She managed to get him released by pretending to be his daughter. But as they left the psychiatric hospital, they witnessed a flock of birds disappear through a portal in the air before coming out of the ground beneath them. Later, Jane and Thor returned and revealed that they had to stop Malekith from using the Aether to plunge all Nine Realms into eternal darkness during the Convergence. Selvig determined that Malekith would go to Greenwich for the Convergence. Darcy and Ian began setting up scientific equipment around the area for the purpose of manipulating portals to use against Malekith. It worked, though the two were accidentally transported a short distance away. They soon began to run from pursuing dark elves. When Darcy was about to be targeted, Ian slammed a car not affected by gravity down on them. Darcy and Ian then started kissing, before being transported to Jane and Selvig's side, where they awkwardly acknowledged each other. After Thor had triumphed over Malekith, Darcy and Ian resumed kissing. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = *Tazer | Notes = *Kat Dennings portrays Darcy in Thor and Thor: The Dark World. Dennings will reprise her role in the upcoming Disney+ series WandaVision. }} *Darcy Lewis is a character used predominantly for comic relief. She is often shown making wisecracks and remarking on situations, as much as being personally involved in them. | Trivia = * Darcy has a Facebook account. One of the pictures was of depowered-Thor. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Дарси Льюис (199999) Category:Facebook Users Category:2011 Character Debuts Category:Culver University Student Category:Modern-Age Characters